Silver White Moon
by Janessa Wolf - Soul
Summary: No one knew what to expect when she had joined the ninja ranks. No one besides the Hokage, and possibly the ANBU, knew exactly who and what she was. Gin Shirotsuki was a girl on her way to achieving the rank of an elite Jounin and to find the one who killed her father when she was young. On the way she gains new friends and is reunited with an old one. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED._ I'm currently working on the next chapter, and I'm really sorry for not posting in almost a year. School and life got ahead of me once again.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this edited version of the intro to _Silver White Moon_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

It was a lovely morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. The streets were bustling with the civilians of the Village. Few were in their homes on this fine day. Whether it was going to work, tending to errands and chores, grocery shopping, or simply shopping in general. The streets were not left empty for long. To the innocently untrained eye of a tourist, the Village itself was just an ordinary and unprotected one. This is not necessarily true.

Ninja and ANBU troops walked among the civilians. Whether it was out in the open or within the very shadows. Shadow warriors as it were. Elusive yet very deadly and dangerous.

Among these civilians was a lone young girl simply walking at a leisurely pace. She wore a lavender colored _kimono_ underneath a protective silver layer of armor. Fishnet like mesh armor was visible from underneath the loose flowy short sleeves of said kimono. Dark blue fingerless gloves reached to the creases of her elbows with handguards on the back of her hands. Baggy black cargo pants could be seen covering long and muscled legs with the ends bunched up where her dark blue ninja sandals met them. She was humming a tune with a bright, cheery smile on her childish face. It seemed to come to her naturally as she swayed her head from side to side with her eyes closed as if memorized by said tune. Her somewhat large boyish hands gripped the straps of the dark military green backpack that was securely attached to her own back. She seemed to look like your average, every day _Genin_. That is if it weren't for the playfully spiky and extremely thick dark chin-length silver gray hair on her crown. Along with the large equally dark silver-gray wolf ears sitting upon her head. As well as the large fluffy tail swaying behind her as she walked. She didn't seem to pay attention to the burning gazes of the civilians as she walked past them effortlessly. This strange young girl was more concerned about getting a bowl of ramen noodles to eat and when she would next see her best friend of all time.

Once the smell of delicious ramen hit her nose, she was nothing more than a blur of colors as she ran like the devil himself was at her heels. Her loud, howling laughter resonated throughout the streets as she went.

"RAMEN HERE I COME!"

Everyone within a three-mile radius heard her as she made her way towards the smell of the food. Her large feet skidded to a halt as she stopped in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand without much difficulty. She scampered up the bar stool and sat down as she brought out her wolf-shaped wallet giggling excitedly. Her large, childlike eyes turned their gaze towards the cook.

"One ordered of beef and shrimp ramen each please! I'm starved!"

The needed amount of money was already in her hand which was held out towards the older man. He gave a hearty laugh and nodded as he got right to work on her order after taking the yen from her. The young girl was fidgeting in excitement as the mouth-watering smells of ramen hit her nose. Using the back of her left hand, she wiped away any stray strands of drool from her mouth. The older man, Teuchi was his name, chuckled once again as he placed both bowls of ramen in front of the young girl.

"Here you go, little lady. One bowl of beef, and a bowl of shrimp ramen."

He received a large megawatt smile that rivaled that of a well-known bright and mischievous blonde knucklehead as she giggled.

"Thanks mister Cook! This smells amazing!"

He laughed as she ate the steaming hot bowls of ramen unaffected by the heat. She praised the older man for his cooking skills whenever she wasn't stuffing her face with the heavenly food. After finishing her food, the pair said their 'goodbyes' and the young girl left promising to return for more ramen.

As she walked away, the strange wolf-like girl was reminiscing about her childhood years with her best friend in _Sunagakure_. She still remembered the look on his face when she told him that he was now her best friend. He was so shocked and overjoyed that he gave her the most adorable smile she had ever seen. He was about two and a half years younger than herself, but that didn't really matter much to either one of them.

While her father, a diplomat for her home village, was working in _Suna_ for those few years that they were there, both her and her friend spent as much time as they could before she had to leave once again. Tears and promises of returning were exchanged between the two children as she left. She had even left him made him a small stuffed brown bear to remember her by. He had given her another one of those adorable smiles of his in return for her gift. The young wolf-like girl never forgot her promise and had never forgotten those smiles she got when she made her best friend happy.

She would send him letters telling him of her adventures and what she had been doing. He would send her letters as well telling her about the death of his uncle, and also of him discovering about being a _Jinchuuriki_. She had a small suspicion about it as she got older and thought about it more, but accepted it with open arms. The relief and happiness she deciphered from his rather formal yet long letters were also readily received with open arms.

A soft giggle escaped her lips because of that thought. A soft, and very warm smile reached her lips as she made her way up the stairs of the Hokage tower. She would finally see him after so many years during the _Chunin_ exams, or at least hopefully. There is no way of telling where it would be this time around. Hope was still there blooming despite this fact.

Her fist gently knocked on the large wooden doors leading to the _Sandaime_ 's office three times in a moderately fast rhythm. Said doors opened a few seconds after the third knock signaling for the young ninja to enter.

"Come in."

A raspy, yet warm voice answered the young girl as she entered the room. The looks on their faces were priceless. The _Sandaime_ had an expression of shock and utter disbelief, while the hidden ANBU guards tensed up as they got a bit anxious and nervous. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the _Sandaime_ , gazed upon the young wolf-girl as she bowed in respect and gave him a warm, cheery smile. Open yet closed off at the same time. _"She was always a mysterious child to begin with. Hard to figure out that one."_ Hiruzen returned the young 14.5-year-olds smile.

"State your business young _Genin_."

The headband protector given to any freshly graduated ninja was wrapped around her waist. Large enough to protect her vital organs, but small enough to not limit her ability to move properly. He knew of who she was along with his ANBU forces, but the citizens and other _ninja_ didn't.

She gave the older man a salute and another mega-watt smile.

"Gin Shirotsuki reporting for ninja duty Lord Hokage! What are your next orders, sir?"

He would have shown his amusement to Gin's antics if this wasn't important.

"I would like you to accompany the newly grouped Team Seven effective immediately Gin-chan. It's about time since you've taken missions with others."

She nodded as she instantly became serious and a bit mischievous.

"Where are they now sir?"

Due to her change in demeanor, her pitch of voice changes along with it. It went from childish and cheerful, to a very mature and low toned voice equivalent to a full-grown adult. It was frightening, but also astonishing. Hiruzen looked at her and then sighed.

"On the rooftops of the Ninja Academy."

With a nod and slightly sadistically mischievous smirk she made her way there.

A sigh left his weathered and thin lips as he thought of what the girl would do once she found them.

"God have mercy on their souls for when she does."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is set in the events after Team 7 has graduated, has already been assigned to Kakashi, and also has Gin appear on the rooftop of the Ninja Academy where Team 7 is at the moment. There is also great depth into Gin's personality and thought process as a character as well as her interactions with Team 7 as well.**

 **WARNING: There will be Sakura-bashing in this chapter as well as the other chapters later on. Can't handle it? Then move onto another one of my stories or another _Naruto_ fan fiction in general. **

**Oh, before I forget I'm currently working on a redo of Gin's drawing. Have any questions, concerns, or suggestions send me a PM.**

 **Alright, I'm done now. Hehe, hope you all enjoy this chapter of _Silver White Moon_! :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I_**

Childish giggles escaped my lips as I ran towards the Academy rooftops. The looks on their faces are going to be so priceless! It's going to be very funny too. More giggles escaped my mouth as I reached my destination: the ninja academy. While I personally haven't gone through ninja training in the actual classroom setting, I have watched and learned from peeking through the windows to each room.

I hid on the perch above them as I heard the very tall man introduce himself as Kakashi Hatake to the other three _Genin_. _"They must be Team Seven. Hehe, this should be very interesting."_ More giggles escaped my lips to signal that I was both amused and that they weren't alone anymore. A somewhat evil smirk made its way known as I did it again. It was a test of how good they were regarding observational skills. My long and bushy tail wagged from side-to-side behind me while my ears kept twitching as I kept receiving new sounds to listen to.

However, that damn pinky-head _banshee_ voice alone is making my ears bleed. The high-pitched frequencies were making my ears ring and throb painfully. If I hadn't had gotten used to how sensitive my hearing was, I would have gone deaf the moment she had even made a _sound._

"This is why I prefer people with deeper voices."

I rubbed my fluffy wolfish ears with an irascible and pained grimace on my face. I then noticed that all four of the other ninja were still trying to find me.

"Hehe, good thing chakra isn't the only thing I can control and cloak. Hehe."

I had decided to put them out of their misery.

"Hehe, I'm up here!"

A smile on my face made its way as the older _Jounin_ and the three _Genin_ turned their attention towards me.

"WHAAAAAT?! You have WOLF EARS and a TAIL!"

This comment came from a very hyperactive sunshine blonde boy _Genin_ wearing a bright royal blue and kill-me-now orange. I saw the bright ocean blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks instantly recognizing him.

 _"_ _Hehe, this will be fun."_ That was before I feigned innocence and started to tease the poor boy.

"Really? Huh, I never noticed. Thanks for telling me Naru-chan. Hehe."

I rubbed my still aching ears as they twitched at the sounds of our voices all with a cheerfully mischievous smile. A very large anime sweat drop appeared on both the older _Jounin_ and on Naruto. This caused a hearty boisterous laugh out of my mouth causing my elongated upper and lower canines to show. My ears twitched again as they picked up sounds of surprised and startled yelps. This caused me to laugh some more before I had a hard time breathing and reduced them to mere chuckles. Once I could just giggle I wiped at my watering midnight blue eyes.

The shocked expressions was enough to almost make me laugh again, but I refrained myself. My feet then sent me somersaulting through the air and had crouching in a similar manner as the _Jounin_ I now recognized as the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Dark navy blue long sleeve shirt and pants that were baggy enough to hide the toned muscles he had worked hard to get. _"He's using tactics of underestimation to fool his enemies. Very clever. Hehe."_ His fingerless gloves were of the same shade of navy blue as his shirt and pants as well as the mask that hid the lower half of his face. _"I'm guessing that his_ hitai-ite _to keep his_ Sharingan _covered too."_ The olive-green flak jacket he wore over his outfit was a very obvious indicator that he was also a high-ranking ninja. I then noticed his gravity defying silvery-white hair. _"Hmm, that's interesting."_ I tilted my head as I got curious and I really wanted to poke his hair.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be you weirdo?!"

I grimaced as my ears jerked rather violently and I leaned my head away as if I was dealt with a blow to my temple. Very slowly I turned my head to face the cotton candy haired skank with a really cold death glare on my face. This was enough to shut her up and start to shake all over as buckets of sweat started to appear on her skin. The amount of make-up she put on was rather disturbing and absolutely _gross._

"Tch, wimp. I haven't even touched you to even hit you and you're acting like a weak-willed animal. Pathetic. Especially for a true _kunoichi._ "

She started sputtering and growled in anger in retaliation while I ignored her temper tantrum and turned back to Kakashi.

"Hiruzen sent me here to be a wild card member of Team 7. I'm guessing your Kakashi?"

"Yes, that would be me. Since you're going to be a part of the team, introduce yourself."

I turned to face the others as the banshee was still fuming silently, but obvious enough for it to be visible.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gin Shirotsuki, 14 and a half years old, and I'm technically a _Genin_ like you guys, but I'm ranked as a high-level _Chunin_ in the official records. I like wolves, ramen, _onigiri_ , training out in the forest, and travelling. I dislike whiners, drama queens, _fangirls_ of any kind, complainers, and above all disrespectful punks who think that they think will always get their way. My dreams for the future, I'm to find the _bastard_ who killed my dad and teach them a lesson, and to also be reunited with my best friend from my childhood."

The serious expression on my face was enough for them to comprehend what I just said to them. I then gave a pointed look to Kakashi before standing up to my full height. Huh, must have been the tallest out of the four of us if they were giving me shocked looks. Either that or they were looking at my over-developed double D-cup bust, slightly widened hips, and my lean muscles.

"Why are y'all staring at me for? I'm just more developed than most girls. Geez, if pinky would eat more than a handful every day then she would be the same way too. But I doubt it. It's not that hard, unless you got an eating disorder or something. Eh, oh well."

I got slight blushes from the boys and an attempt at a scathing look of jealousy from the skank. I brushed it off before turning towards Kakashi who in turn was observing me quite intently. He looked like he was thinking about something very hard before I just tilted my head to the side to convey my own curiosity. My midnight blue eyes looked back towards his own silver locks and then I started to poke at it hearing exclaims of shock and disbelief from the others as I started to play with fluffy and soft hair. The sensation of my fingers running through my fingers must have snapped him out of it because he looked at me as if I was weirdest person on this planet. Hehe, I probably was to be honest.

"Just what do you think you're doing Gin?"

"Hmm? Oh, hehe. I'm just playing with your hair. It looked soft and I wanted to test it out. Plus, it's a lighter shade of silver than mine is. Made me curious. Hehe."

A sweat drop appeared on his head as he looked at me with an obvious deadpan expression even with his mask covering half of his face.

"Are you sure that you are really 14?"

"Mhm, 14 and a half to be exact! But still close enough."

He sighed and gave an eye smile and then brought his own hand on my head and lightly ruffled my hair as I let go and fixed his hair to the way it was. Giggles escaped my lips as his fingers brushed against my ears and I gently batted them away trying not to get him with my sharp claw-like fingernails. The whiteness of them was enough to reflect the sunlight drawing attention to them.

"So, you got claws. Are they real?"

My midnight blue eyes locked with the pure onyx black eyes of the Uchiha of the bunch. I blinked owlishly and then glanced at my claws pensively and mild interest.

"Mm, well I was born with them so I guess they are real. They're strong to cut down full grown trees if that's what you're curious about _Neko-chan_."

He blinked owlishly and looked at me slightly confused.

"I'm not a cat Gin."

"Oh. Could have fooled me. You sure act like one. Hehe, plus I only give nice nicknames to those who I feel like we'll get along with each other well. For example," I crouched down on my haunches again as I pointed to Kakashi. "He's Papa-Kashi," I point to Sasuke, "You're _Neko-chan_ ," Next was Naruto, "You're Naru-chan. Hehe." And last was pinky. "I don't like you whatsoever so you won't get a nickname from me."

They all balked at me in various degrees as I just gave them all a wide childish smile and giggled in amusement and brought my hands to drape over my thighs as I turned to Kakashi.

"So, what's on the agenda Papa-Kashi? Got anything planned for today?"

He blinked owlishly at my widely eager smile and wide eyes look of curiosity before he seemed to shake his head in both amusement and amazement.

"Nothing is planned for today."

"AWWW! You're no fun anymore Papa-Kashi!"

"Haha, however, I do have a test you all have to perform tomorrow if you want to stay as a part of my team."

The other three _Genin_ leaned in as they absorbed his words like a newly acquired sponge. I looked at them with slight amusement and bewilderment. _"Just what the hell were they really learning while attending the Academy?! They shouldn't be this naïve and innocent in any way possible. I swear I don't know who's worse: Naruto or Sakura. Oh, wait nevermind Sakura is worse than Naruto. Much worse. Especially since she was the main one to torment the blonde boy ever since he had gotten into the academy at a young age. Sasuke is probably the only rookie here who has truly seen death in its purest form. Oy vey, this is going to be a long-ass journey for all of us."_

"There is a 66% failure rate for those who have been assigned to this team. You have to pass a test that will show that you are ready to be true ninjas. Also, this is taking place early in the morning, around 5 o' clock sharp here in the training fields. So, don't eat breakfast, or you _will_ puke. Have a good day."

Kakashi disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving the younger ninja's dumbfounded while trying to process what their _sensei_ has just said to them. I hummed in thought as I went over his words with a fine-tooth comb before shrugging.

"Eh, I'm still going to eat breakfast anyways … and show up late too. Hehe."

"Wha-?! He just said that-!"

"Naru-chan. Kakashi is just doing that to test whether or not we'll even listen to him to begin with. Plus, if we don't eat and let our food digest beforehand, then yea we will puke. However, if we eat and give our bodies time to adjust to a full stomach than we will have enough energy to last the test."

"Huh, that actually makes sense."

"Hn."

Meanwhile I could hear Sakura throwing a temper tantrum and hissy fit in the corners of my hearing. I grimaced as I turned towards her and hissed to mock her own. She instantly stopped and looked at me completely weirded out and as if I was an alien. In a way, I was an alien. Sort of.

"Got a problem? If so, then take your skinny ass to the Medical Corps across town. I'm pretty sure that they'll take in people like you. Especially with your chakra control. Don't know why that is to begin with since you seem to be hormonally imbalanced or something."

They all gaped at my blunt words, well Naruto and Sakura did, Sasuke looked like he was trying to bust laughing. I kept my grimace on my face and waved my hand as if dismissing her which caused her to go into another hissy fit once again. I simply ignored the immature 13-year-old girl and turned my attention to the other two boys.

"Since pink banshee's still being a brat about this whole situation, we need to come up with a battle plan. I might be a registered _Chunin_ , but I'm still technically a ' _Genin_ '. Meaning I can't bring down Papa-Kashi on my own. I'm gonna need both of your help in this."

"Hey, are you saying that we should work together as a team Gin?"

"Of course, she is _dobe_."

"Why you-!"

"Hehe, yep. Teamwork is the only way for the three, well four if she ever stops bitching and actually listens to what we're trying to say, of us to bring down a completely experienced _Jounin_ like Papa-Kashi."

"You're right. So, here's the plan …"

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning out different approaches to what we can and cannot do in the meantime. The pink banshee left stomping out her frustrations once she realized that we weren't even listening to her. Which I was really glad that she did because I was hoping that her high-pitched voice didn't burst open my eardrums. That shit hurts!

Once we had everything in place I noticed that Naruto had a few hidden seals on him that made me wary of what they were. _"I guess that I need to go report this to Papa-Kashi and Hiruzen. Something smells fishy about all of those seals. The only one that should be on him is supposed to be on his stomach. Don't know what that seal does, and frankly I don't care, but to have all of those seals is not a good thing. I'll just tell them both tomorrow. I got a team to prepare to pass whatever test Kakashi has in mind for them."_ With that in mind I gave both boys a smile and wave as I left for my own house in the outlaying woods of the village. I never felt comfortable in the city. There were too many smells, sights, and sounds that overwhelmed me after a while. The forests were so much more peaceful than the city and it gave me a sense of wholeness and inner peace that the city couldn't. It was my home.

I quickly came across my own handmade treehouse resting high in the large 1,000-year-old trees that helped supported it perfectly. I walked up the wide steps a leisurely pace humming a tune that only I knew while swaying my tail to said beat. It helped calmed me down and get rid of any excess energy I may have had and didn't realize that I did. I set my large backpack down in the foyer before taking off my ninja sandals sighing with relief as I wiggled my toes. My feet carried my body towards the living room picking up a pear on the way before plopping down on the comfy sofa.

A heavy sigh left my lips as I let my face lose the childishly cheery smile that I seemed to be around other people. Thoughts of my childhood friend ran through my mind as I wondered how much he has changed in the past seven years. I can imagine what he will be like. Whether or not he still had the adorable smile on his face or if he had succumbed to his _bastard_ father's wishes and became the ultimate shinobi weapon that the Kazekage wanted him to be. I sure hoped to all the god's above that he didn't. I really did.

My gaze turned to the picture that was taken when we were much younger. My hair was a dark stormy grey compared to the simple light grey that it was now. Rounder and child-like features were more pronounced on my face back then than it was now. I was also much shorter too compared to my current 5' 2". However, my friend was much shorter than me because of the two-and-a-half-year difference in our age. His hair was a short and spiky crimson red that contrasted with his ivory porcelain skin tone. However, what drew my attention to him the first time around was his eyes. Beautiful seafoam green eyes that had no visible pupil and were ringed with thick black lines from his extremely severe case of insomnia and made him look like a panda. Hehe, I even called him my red panda as a nickname. The slight blush that dusted his cheeks and also the shy smile was well worth it.

A small sad smile appeared on my face as I took a bite out of my pear and observed the old and well-worn picture once again feeling a plethora of different emotions that I didn't express all at once.

"One day. One day we'll see each other again Gaara. My red panda of the desert. This time your bastard father won't do shit to stop me from seeing you again."


End file.
